


And He Sang All Night Long

by PadawanRyan



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coronavirus, Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Lullabies, M/M, Mpreg, Pandemic - Freeform, Planned Pregnancy, songfic (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanRyan/pseuds/PadawanRyan
Summary: Although Patrick couldn’t see Pete’s face from this angle, he could tell that the other man was smiling. It was probably a lazy smile, considering the man was half-asleep, and it was probably adorable.God, Patrick was so in love with him that he could cry. Almost.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	And He Sang All Night Long

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the little fluffy piece that I mentioned in my notes for [Setting Him Straight (or an Experiment in Chemistry)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421496%22).
> 
> Somehow, after discussing with someone a recent picture of Pete where it looked like he could be pregnant (just the angle and hand positioning), this idea popped into my head and I had to write it immediately. I actually wrote this a couple weeks ago and waited until now to post it, because I wrote specifically it as a nice introduction to the new year.
> 
> A little context: it's basically an alternate reality of our current universe. They are still experiencing a global pandemic, Hella Mega has still been postponed, but there are two major changes. Firstly, neither Pete and Patrick have had any children. This pregnancy is a first for the both of them. And secondly, any sex can become pregnant. So this is not a miracle mpreg or even a "rare male carrying gene" type of mpreg, but one where they can just...get pregnant.
> 
> Here's to hoping that 2021 is an improvement over 2020—it may take a while before we see any changes, but fingers crossed.

_Kick. Kick. Kick_.

Patrick’s hands sat on the soft rounding of his partner’s stomach, where tiny feet below the surface of the skin kicked as his hands gently. He hardly knew whether the kicks were greetings – signs that she knew Patrick was there and wanted to say hello – or an attempt to push him away. Patrick resolved that he would never allow her to push him away, no matter whether it was before she was born or when she was thirty-six years old and living with her _own_ partner. She was never going to be rid of him.

Maybe that's why she kicked.

_Kick. Kick_.

His mouth curled into a smile in the dark as he stroked his hands over the other man’s swollen belly. Patrick wondered what it felt like from the inside. Pete never indicated that it hurt, but he knew that Pete must feel _something_ because he could also feel his partner begin to squirm under his hands.

“She keeping you up again?” he whispered into Pete’s ear while continuing to hold him close.

No answer. Pete was probably still asleep.

Then—

“Keeping _you_ up, more like. You’re not usually awake at this time.”

“Au contraire, Peter,” he began, eyes still closed as he spoke softly, “I don’t think I’ve been asleep at this time since before I met you.”

Again, no answer. Patrick did not take it seriously because he knew that Pete was half-asleep, and frankly, he hoped that Pete _would_ fall back to sleep. How the man was not more exhausted was beyond him—Patrick was sure that if _he_ was carrying this child that he would never get out of bed.

Well, no.

Patrick would probably move the bed down to the studio where he could continue working after sleeping until noon without having to waddle down flights of stairs.

How Pete managed to go out and do things like _play tennis_ – bounce around a tennis court with his swollen belly hidden under layers of sweats – truly was beyond Patrick. The one upside, at least, to being pregnant during a global pandemic was that Pete had an excuse to stay home and nobody batted an eye whenever he stepped out in nothing but sweats. It had been disappointing to have to postpone their summer tour, but Patrick and Pete decided to make the most of the time off they were given to embark on another journey: parenthood.

“You used to kick me like this,” Pete finally said.

Still awake, then.

Patrick chuckled. “I don’t remember ever being able to kick you from the inside.”

“Haven’t been trying hard enough,” came the soft response. Although Patrick couldn’t see Pete’s face from this angle, he could tell that the other man was smiling. It was probably a lazy smile, considering the man was half-asleep, and it was probably adorable.

God, Patrick was so in love with him that he could cry. Almost.

“I’m not trying at all,” Patrick told him. The other man went silent again before suddenly—

“Want you inside me.”

“No.”

Patrick was resolute. Not because he believed he would hurt Pete, although that _had_ been a concern earlier on – Pete was forty-one years old and experiencing a high-risk first time pregnancy, of course Patrick was concerned about his safety – but because he wanted Pete to sleep. It was probably his fault for having said anything at all, for having let Pete know that he was awake. Had Patrick maintained the illusion that he was asleep, perhaps Pete would already have fallen back to sleep. Perhaps Pete wouldn’t have woken up in the first place, immediately returning to dreamland after she stopped kicking.

Come to think of it, Patrick hadn’t heard her kick throughout their whole sleepy conversation. He wondered if maybe she slept to the sound of their voices.

“Want to feel you,” Pete continued.

“And I want you to _sleep_ , but apparently neither of us is getting what we want.”

“Hmm.”

“Plus,” Patrick added, “you _can_ feel me. I’m right behind you, and I’m not planning on letting you go anytime soon.”

He heard the other man hum some more, but this time the affection was unmistakable. Patrick squeezed a little tighter in response, taking care not to squeeze him _too_ tight and suffocate his unborn child. He wasn’t sure that could even happen but Patrick did not want to take any chances with his baby…or Pete.

“’D feel better if you were _inside_ me,” Pete muttered into the darkness.

Patrick resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “ _No_ , Pete.”

The other man shifted again and Patrick retained his hold on him. He opened his eyes for just a moment to get a glimpse of the blonde head in front on him in the dark, to confirm – silly as it seemed, since he could _feel_ the man and had just _spoken_ to him – that Pete was still there. As silence washed over them again, he hoped that Pete had managed to drift back to sleep. Maybe he would be able to fall asleep too. Maybe he could actually _rest_ while he still had the chance, before the baby came along in a few months.

And—

_Kick. Kick. Kick_.

There it was again. Perhaps he was right—she was responding to their voices. Pete appeared to come to the same conclusion, because moments later, he demonstrated that he was still awake by softly suggesting, “Sing for her, ’Trick.”

“Hmm,” Patrick hummed, rubbing his head against the other man’s. “For her or for _you?_ ”

“Both.”

“What do you want me to sing?”

The man shifted again, but remained on his side, so Patrick kept his arms around Pete’s waist and on his extended stomach. Finally, Pete responded, “Anything. Want to hear you.”

Patrick took a moment to think about what he wanted to sing. He was reminded of late night phone calls, almost two decades earlier, when Pete had been unable to sleep and called the younger boy to ask Patrick to sing him to sleep. He could never have imagined back then that he and Pete would ever be in this position someday, laying side by side in bed, a baby on the way, and the world seemingly falling apart outside their little bubble.

And yet…he couldn’t possibly be happier.

Closing his eyes again, he tapped the other man’s belly gently, reminding their daughter that he was there, before singing, “ _People stared at the makeup on his face…_ ”

Patrick could not wait to see what the new year would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, the song Patrick sings to them (and, as a result, where the fic title comes from) is [Lady Stardust by David Bowie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EcKZEOsgvdI).
> 
> Follow me on social media! I'm **padawanryan** on [Tumblr](https://padawanryan.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PadawanRyan), and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/padawanryan/). ✌️


End file.
